Stuart Bloom
Stuart David Bloom'Stuart's family name Bloom is revealed on his Facebook page in The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition (S05E10) when Sheldon is examining this page.Stuart's middle name David is mentioned by Howard in The Commitment Determination is the owner of The Comic Center of Pasadena, which the guys regularly visit and their friend. He has a talent for drawing and is a graduate of . He also has an extensive knowledge on and first appears in the season 2 episode "The Hofstadter Isotope". Stuart starts bonding with his similarly lonely counterpart Raj at the start of season 6, substituting for Howard when Howard has gone to space. He often seeks approval from Sheldon and his group. His actor, Kevin Sussman, was added to the main cast in season 6 with his credit at the opening when he was present in the episode; however, he was demoted back to the recurring status in "The Tangible Affection Proof" (S06E16), but had it restored at the start of season eight in "The Locomotion Interruption". As of Sept. 2015, Stuart has appeared on more episodes that Mrs. Wolowitz and is right behind series regualr Amy. Series overview Season 2 Stuart's first appearance was "The Hofstadter Isotope," where he asked Penny out on a date, not knowing Leonard had feelings for her. The date itself went fine, but the end was interrupted by Sheldon. The two debated about who would replace Batman if he should die. Penny falls asleep as they argue, and the two leave. He has a second date with Penny later in "The Classified Materials Turbulence" and asks Leonard for advice on how to approach Penny. Leonard deliberately avoids Stuart's request and ultimately gives him bad advice. The next day, Leonard feels guilty and goes to apologize to Stuart. Stuart reveals the date went really fine, until he and Penny started making out in his car and Penny accidentally called him "Leonard." He understands she and Leonard have unresolved feelings; however, and holds no anger towards Leonard. Season 3 In "The Guitarist Amplification," Sheldon goes to the comic book store to avoid Leonard and Penny's bickering, which he hates. The two arrive to get Sheldon, and it appears Stuart still harbors some feelings for Penny, despite her and Leonard having started dating (he whispers, "I love you," when she walks away). In "The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary", Sheldon enters a tournament only after he hears that Wil Wheaton, for whom he harbors a deep resentment for missing a 1995 Sci-Fi convention, is also participating. With Raj as his partner, they reach the final match against Stuart and Wil. Sheldon can easily win, but Wil lies, claiming his grandmother's death prevented him from appearing at said convention, which tugs at Sheldon's heart-strings. Sheldon lets Wil win, leaving Sheldon even more resentful of him after Wil tells him the truth that his grandmother is still alive. Stuart is, of course, pleasant about their win. "The Wheaton Recurrence" sees Stuart pairing up with Wil and a few guys from the comic book store to compete against the guys and Penny in . His team wins by default because Penny leaves after Wil (once again) manipulates the other team by convincing her to not string Leonard along. The episode folds with the four guys walking into the comic book store dressed like (Raj), (Howard), Wonder Woman (Sheldon), and (Leonard), since they lost the bet to Wheaton and Stuart. Season 4 In "The Desperation Emanation," Stuart states he is dating a girl he met at a comic convention. Though he does not like her, he continues to date her because he does not want to be alone. He hosts his annual costume party for in "The Justice League Recombination." In an attempt to replace Leonard, Howard and Raj as friends, Stuart is invited over by Sheldon in "The Toast Derivation", along with Barry Kripke and Zack Johnson. Stuart takes advantage of the invitation to take a hot shower in Sheldon's bathroom and ends up singing with Kripke and Zack. Season 5 When an attractive girl named Alice enters the comic book store, Stuart tries and fails to ask her out, though she gives her number to Leonard to trade for the comic book Leonard is preparing to buy. Even though Leonard has not exactly picked up a girl in the store, Stuart still takes a picture of him to be put up on the "Wall of Heroes". When Amy visits the comic book store with Sheldon, Stuart, after inquiring about the state of her relationship with Sheldon, asks her out in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition". When Sheldon later learns that Amy and Stuart are out on a date, Sheldon becomes jealous and asks Penny to go out on a date. After talking to Penny, he interrupts Amy and Stuart on their date, and asks Amy to be his girlfriend, which she gladly accepts. Stuart takes her home anyhow, understanding and accepting the situation. Sheldon tries to chitchat with Stuart when he needs someone to take him to the dentist in "The Friendship Contraction". Stuart tells Sheldon his shrink just killed himself and blamed Stuart in the note. Stuart also mentions that his parents are alive but his grandparents are not. He goes to Howard's bachelor party and makes it clear he is still financially strapped in "The Stag Convergence". Season 6 Starting in Season 6, Stuart is promoted to a full cast member so as to provide a friend for Raj since Howard is married and is away at the International Space Station. Their interplay is similar to Raj and Howard's friendship though he makes more comments like "does he know what he's saying" than Howard did. He gets accepted into the main group with Sheldon calling him the "fake Wolowitz". By "The Re-Entry Minimization", Stuart has moved in with Raj. In "The Bakersfield Expedition", Stuart hosts Penny, Amy, and Bernadette at his comic book store during their venture to find out why their guys like comic books. In "The Tangible Affection Proof", Stuart and Raj put together a party for people who had no one on Valentine's Day which was better than the suicidal feelings he would have had if he had been alone that night. Season 7 In "The Deception Verification", Stuart uses to make Sheldon not only buy, but pay a severely increased price, for an Aquaman figure and a squirt gun. Sheldon willingly pays $1200 for the Aquaman figure and $200 for the squirt gun. Stuart allows Raj to use his comic book store for the scavenger hunt in "The Scavenger Vortex". Whilst Raj is in the store he asks if the social group even think about inviting him to hang out with them. He is disappointed when no one buys anything. In "The Occupation Recalibration", Bernadette comes in his store to replace one of Howard's comic books that she destroyed. Stuart takes her to a rival store owned by an obnoxious guy named Jesse who keeps taunting Stuart. Bernadette stands up for her friend. Stuart also finds his friend Captain Sweatpants hanging out at Capitol Comics. In "The Mommy Observation", Stuart plays the murder victim in Raj's murder mystery game and tells Leonard and Penny that they have the strongest couple relationship he knows. In "The Status Quo Combustion", the comic book store has suffered a fire. Stuart is despondent about how to make a living, unsure of what will happen with the insurance payout. Howard offers him a job taking care of his injured mother, which turns out to be fun for Stuart. Season 8 As of "The Locomotion Interruption," Stuart is re-promoted to a regular cast member. Stuart is still living with Debbie Wolowitz, in spite of her recovery, and he starts to share a bond with her which Howard finds disturbing, as they even share an answering machine recording. Later, Stuart arrives at Howard's house to talk about what is going on, but it quickly descends into an argument in which both men accuse one another of trying to act like the other's father. In "The Hook-up Reverberation", Raj tells the gang that Stuart didn't get enough insurance money to reopen his store. The guys decide to give him the money and were enthusiastic about owning a comic book store. Mrs. Wolowitz beats them to it and gives Stuart the money. In "The Prom Equivalency", Howard is worried that Stuart will bring his mother to their prom party. Instead he shows up with Howard's second cousin Jeanie whom he had lost his virginity to at a funeral when he was fifteen in the back of her father's Toyota Corolla. They try to get him to forget it since it was long ago; however, Howard eventually loses it and starts choking Stuart in the limo on the way to the party. In "The Comic Book Store Regeneration", Stuart reopens his store which bothers Howard because she gave him the den furniture from her house to use at the store. In "The Leftover Thermalization", Stuart tells Howard that the electricity has been out for hours and Howard is devastated that he'll lose all of his mother's food that was in the freezer. The whole gang has one last meal cooked by Mrs. W. In later episodes he is still living there after Howard and Bernadette clean out the house and move in. In "The Commitment Determination", Howard and Bernadette want Stuart to move out of their house. Howard wants Bernadette to break the news to him, but they can't because they learn that it's his birthday so they serve him a cupcake with a candle in it rather than serving him an eviction notice. Family Not much has been mentioned about Stuart's family, but he has mentioned that both his parents are alive, but his grandparents are not and an aunt of his had died. He also has an uncle who is Stan Lee's dermatologist. *'Father: Mr. Bloom *'Mother:' Mrs. Bloom *'Grandparents:' Unnamed *'Aunt:' Unnamed *'Uncle: '''Unnamed Trivia * Stuart's family name, Bloom, was revealed on his page in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S05E10) when Sheldon was examining this page, and was confirmed verbally by Raj during his Murder Mystery Night introduction in "The Mommy Observation". * Stuart has twice developed a crush on a love interest of a main character. The first was Penny (Leonard), then Amy (Sheldon). Ironically, in both cases, he unintentionally helps the characters' relationships grow. * Has an uncle who is Stan Lee's dermatologist and got Stan Lee to sign autographs in his comic book store. * Stuart is buddies with Star Trek's Wil Wheaton who really does live in Pasadena. His mother is mentioned a couple of times including that she called him her "Little Possum" as a baby and not necessarily a compliment. * Stuart is the only character currently in the main cast who has never had either of his parents appear on the show. * In "The Commitment Determination", Howard mentions that one of Stuart's aunts recently died since Debbie Wolowitz passed away. * Stuart's middle name was revealed to be David in "The Commitment Determination". * If it's assumed that if the show follows real time, Stuart's birthday is the 7th of May. *Stuart and Amy are the only characters of the main cast who remain unknown of whether they have any siblings (Leonard, Penny and Sheldon each have one brother and one sister, Howard has a half-brother, Bernadette and Raj each have five siblings (Raj: 3 brothers and 2 sisters; Bernadette: Four unidentified siblings and a brother). Appearances Kevin Sussman is often credited in "guest starring" at the closing credits, except when he was promoted to main cast status in most of the season 6 and 8 episodes he appeared in where his name could be seen at the episode's opening. * S02E20: The Hofstadter Isotope * S02E22: The Classified Materials Turbulence * S03E05: The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary * S03E07: The Guitarist Amplification * S03E16: The Excelsior Acquisition * S03E19: The Wheaton Recurrence * S04E05: The Desperation Emanation * S04E11: The Justice League Recombination * S04E17: The Toast Derivation * S05E05: The Russian Rocket Reaction * S05E07: The Good Guy Fluctuation * S05E10: The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition * S05E15: The Friendship Contraction * S05E19: The Weekend Vortex * S05E22: The Stag Convergence * S06E01: The Date Night Variable, 'main cast' * S06E02: The Decoupling Fluctuation, 'main cast' * S06E04: The Re-Entry Minimization, 'main cast' * S06E05: The Holographic Excitation, 'main cast' * S06E11: The Santa Simulation, 'main cast' * S06E13: The Bakersfield Expedition, 'main cast' * S06E16: The Tangible Affection Proof * S06E17: The Monster Isolation * S07E02: The Deception Verification * S07E03: The Scavenger Vortex * S07E04: The Raiders Minimization * S07E11: The Cooper Extraction * S07E12: The Hesitation Ramification * S07E13: The Occupation Recalibration * S07E18: The Mommy Observation * S07E24: The Status Quo Combustion * S08E01: The Locomotion Interruption, 'main cast' * S08E04: The Hook-up Reverberation, 'main cast' * S08E08: The Prom Equivalency, 'main cast' * S08E15: The Comic Book Store Regeneration, 'main cast' * S08E18: The Leftover Thermalization, 'main cast' * S08E23: The Maternal Combustion, 'main cast' * S08E24: The Commitment Determination, 'main cast''' Gallery References External links * * Stuart Bloom at IMDb Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stuart Category:Comic Book Store Category:Penny's Boyfriends Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:Amy's Men Category:The Big Bang Theory